Cuatro Razones
by Syad
Summary: Vegeta parece no entender los motivos que le atan a un planeta como la Tierra. Él mismo, sin ayuda de nadie, llegará a entenderlos durante una noche en la que todos duermen. One Shot.


Este es un One Shot que escribí como regalo del amigo invisible para una amiga de FB. ^^

A Mya le gustó muchísimo este regalo y me pidió que lo subiera a Fanfiction para poder añadirlo a favoritos. De modo que obedeciendo a sus deseos aquí os dejo un fic de los Briefs.

Espero que os guste. :D

Quiero dejar claro (aunque sea ya obvio y la cantinela parece sobrar), que los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen a mí, si no al todopoderoso Toriyama.

Y quiero dejar claro que este fic es propiedad de MYA FANFICTION, aunque lo escribiera una humilde servidora. ^^

* * *

Insignificantes, débiles, frágiles, ridículos… Insectos.

De nuevo, como tantas otras veces, se había detenido durante horas en un lugar apartado de las afueras de la capital, desde donde se veían las luces de la ciudad brillando como luciérnagas. Y de nuevo, como tantas otras veces, volvía a preguntarse lo mismo.

¿Cómo había llegado él allí? ¿Cuáles eran las razones que con tanto afán le ataban a una vida que no le llenaba, a un lugar que odiaba y en compañía de unos seres a los que destruiría sin pestañear?

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Sabía la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, pero conocerla aún le hacía sentir más débil que saberse menos poderoso que el estúpido de Kakarotto. Saber que la razón principal de mantener aquella vida vacía era tanto o más débil que todas aquellas pequeñas luciérnagas.

Abrió los ojos y miró al oscuro cielo nocturno. No necesitaba más que una pequeña nave espacial para volver a su antigua vida, aquella que conocía tan bien y que le unía a su misma esencia de modo tan fiel. Pero una y otra vez la misma invisible fuerza le había detenido, y hoy, como tantas otras veces antes, se sentía cobarde y débil por no ser capaz de seguir su instinto, su esencia, su fuerza.

El tiempo no había sido un buen aliado y con el paso de los años aquellas oscuras tentaciones, aquellas profundas y secretas maquinaciones cada vez eran menos frecuentes. La costumbre le había vencido. Eso era. Se había "acostumbrado" a aquel estúpido planeta.

… … … ¿En serio sólo era eso?

Apretó la mandíbula y se levantó, hastiado por aquellos pensamientos, y cansado. Cansado por más de una semana de durísimo entrenamiento al que se había sometido, única medicina para su alma, para su espíritu, para calmar su sed y apaciguar su violenta naturaleza. Una naturaleza que sabía muy bien que no necesitaba demasiadas provocaciones para aflorar y destruir todo a su alrededor, acabar con todo.

"Quizás no sería una mala idea", sonrió para sí, pero sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos, los que sabía que sólo le traerían más dolores de cabeza y horas de fustigamiento interno.

Y sintió lástima por la facilidad en que su mente, antes salvaje y visceral, podía ser domada por el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa, de saber que aquellos pensamientos no eran adecuados en aquella sociedad en la que vivía, de saberse incapaz de realizar ninguna de las barbaridades que en ocasiones le venían a su mente, otrora tan saiyan, y ahora tan terrícola.

"Es porque tienes conciencia", le había dicho ella en una ocasión. Pero la conciencia jamás le había impedido dormir por las noches o torturado durante días después de destruir un planeta y a todos sus habitantes.

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la fría y húmeda hierba, asqueado. Volvió a dirigir los negros orbes hacia las luces de la ciudad. Como un ser que ha perdido su esencia se elevó en el aire, lentamente, y puso rumbo hacia la gran urbe.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, y tampoco era que le importara. Pocos vehículos se movían por las calles de la ciudad y escasas eran las luces que resplandecían desde algunas ventanas.

Aterrizó en el jardín. La hierba estaba recién cortada y la tierra en los parterres era oscura y estaba limpia. Aquella odiosa y extraña humana rubia debía haber estado ocupada arreglando unas plantas que, para su asombro, ahora que se fijaba en lo que hacía, él se guardaba mucho de pisar.

De nuevo frunció el ceño, más duramente que de costumbre y agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras abría la puerta de cristal que aislaba el enorme salón de la casa del frío exterior. La cerró a sus espaldas una vez dentro, sin hacer ruido.

La oscuridad lo teñía todo, pero él avanzaba, silencioso como un felino, evitando derribar objetos gracias a su desarrollada vista saiyan. Llegó al pie de la escalera y comenzó a subir. Sus pasos, sordos, pasaban completamente desapercibidos, enmascarados por el suave "tic tac" del reloj del salón, cuyo sonido era casi imperceptible desde el piso superior.

Una vez en él, se enfrentó al largo y circular pasillo que daba la vuelta a toda la casa y que tantas veces había recorrido en la penumbra.

Avanzaba despacio, con su señorial modo de caminar, escuchando cualquier posible sonido, y evaluando, a fin de cuentas y muy a su pesar, que todo estuviera en orden y tranquilo.

Su hogar. El único lugar en toda su vida donde le habían recibido como a un grato huésped y no como al asesino que era… Bueno, quizás el miedo ayudó un poco… al principio.

Pero ella nunca tuvo miedo.

Seguía caminando y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban por momentos, con cada paso que daba, con cada metro que restaba de distancia hasta su destino.

"Ella jamás tuvo miedo. Ella jamás me temió".

Primera razón.

Se detuvo en el pasillo mientras que en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de aquella creída y ordinaria humana que le había mantenido a raya, marcando su territorio y dejándole claro que en aquella casa él no tenía poder, que en aquel planeta él no iba a causar daño. Sonrió en las tinieblas recordando su altanería y su osadía, facetas que le habrían costado la vida si en lugar de ser él el último guerrero, hubiera sido Nappa, o Radditz.

Y chasqueó la lengua, un ruido que resonó en el silencio de la durmiente casa, antes de echarse a caminar de nuevo. Aquellos idiotas jamás habrían sido invitados por ella. Por algún extraño motivo estaba seguro que sus destinos habían estado unidos desde mucho antes de encontrarse. Por alguna extraña razón él no había sido capaz de dañarla, y, desde el momento en que la vio, algo en ella le exasperó y fascinó a partes iguales, una combinación gracias a la cual Bulma veía cada día un nuevo amanecer.

Vio una titilante luz que provenía de una puerta entreabierta a su izquierda y se dirigió hacia ella. La empujó suavemente y descubrió qué era lo que provocaba aquel resplandor oscilante. El televisor de la habitación estaba encendido, con el volumen desactivado, y un rostro que dormía en el cercano lecho era iluminado tenuemente por las brillantes imágenes que, silenciosas, se sucedían.

Se acercó en silencio y le miró.

La expresión de su rostro siempre serena, siempre amenazadora, tan diferente de su verdadero carácter, afable pero orgulloso. Habría sido una copia exacta de él mismo de no haber sido por el color de su cabello, tan extraño, tan terrícola… tan propio de ella.

La musculatura del cuerpo del joven, desarrollada por los entrenamientos, aunque no todo lo que debería estar, según su opinión, descansaba, relajada e inmóvil sobre las sábanas de la cama. Su temperatura corporal, tan propia de un saiyan pero anormal en un humano, le protegía de las frías madrugadas, que tantas veces acostumbraban a sorprenderle, vencido de modo imprevisto por el sueño, cogido por sorpresa por el agotamiento.

Algo se removía dentro de su ser cada vez que contemplaba aquel hermoso rostro, aquellas facciones tan saiyans. Cada vez que le oía hablar. Cada vez que escuchaba su risa.

Todo él era su estirpe, saltaba a la vista.

Él era su fuerza, su sangre, su valor, su instinto.

Su hijo.

Segunda razón.

Agarró una manta que yacía descuidadamente sobre una silla cercana y cubrió el cuerpo dormido de su hijo con ella. Obviamente, jamás le diría que fue él quien le arropó durante la noche y que contempló su rostro durante un cuarto de hora.

El muchacho se removió y suspiró profundamente.

La televisión se apagó, la puerta se cerró y la oscuridad veló sus sueños.

"Podría llevarle conmigo si me marchara", pensó, retomando su camino de nuevo a través del largo pasillo.

Pero como otras veces antes aquella misma noche, sacudió su cabeza, apartando ese pensamiento de sí.

… ¿El de llevarle con él o el de marcharse?

"Ambos".

Pero algo le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Algo blando que pisó con sus silenciosos pies y que hizo un agudo sonido.

Se detuvo, cual cazador que ha alertado a su presa con su descuidada estrategia, y guardó silencio, prestando atención a la calma que aún reinaba en la casa.

El tic tac del reloj del piso inferior era lo único que sus oídos podían detectar y se relajó. Subió una ceja, incrédulo. Acababa de comportarse como si hubiera estado a punto de ser descubierto en el asalto a una fortaleza enemiga. Pero estaba entrando en su casa, estaba dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, a los que casi había llegado, y la tensión acababa de apoderarse de él como si su vida corriera peligro.

Se agachó y recogió del suelo aquel infortunado objeto, dispuesto a desintegrarlo silenciosamente, pero algo le retuvo de hacerlo.

Era un muñeco, un peluche, como los llamaban los humanos, que representaba una versión tierna de un oso. Él no entendía qué podía tener de tierno aquel animal, capaz de destripar a un humano de un solo zarpazo, y de nuevo pensó en ella.

Los humanos hacían "peluches" de animales capaces de matar y ella había acogido en su casa a un asesino. A fin de cuentas, su comportamiento no había sido tan extraño. Era humana, completamente imprevisible y capaz de dejar perplejo al mismísimo príncipe de los saiyans.

Tomó el peluche con suavidad con una mano y se acercó a otra puerta, a la derecha del pasillo. Giró con cuidado el pomo y la abrió procurando que los goznes no chirriaran. En seguida llegó a sus oídos un dulce e hipnótico sonido.

Había llegado a pasar horas, completamente absorto con ese sonido capaz de borrar su mente, de vaciarla por completo de cualquier desazón, de cualquier duda, de cualquier frustración.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta el borde de la camita donde dormía placenteramente una pequeña niña.

Era tan parecida a Bulma, y a la vez tan parecida a él, que dolía con sólo mirarla.

Y recordó que, desde el primer momento en que la vio al nacer, supo que todos los sentimientos que ella le provocaría serían así de intensos.

La amaría hasta el límite del dolor y hasta el fin de sus días.

Ella era su condena y su redención.

La miró. Su pechito subía y bajaba lentamente.

El sonido de su respiración. Aquel era definitivamente el sonido de su HOGAR. Su lugar estaba donde estuviera ella, no había duda. Ella sería su orgullo, su alma, su poder, su vida.

Su hija.

Tercera razón.

Estiró de la punta de los dedos de uno de sus guantes y se lo quitó para rozar apenas la frente y la mejilla de su hija, que dormía, feliz y ajena a las tribulaciones de su padre.

El peluche descansó sobre una silla cercana a la cama.

Otra puerta se cerró en el pasillo y él se encaminó, por fin, a sus aposentos. Su corazón galopaba, desbocado y sin remedio. Como cada vez que la veía de nuevo tras varios días de entrenamiento. Como cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, arrepentido de las duras palabras que en ocasiones le regalaba sin motivo, y sus brillantes zafiros le traspasaban de parte a parte, desnudándole el alma, obligándole a mostrarse tal y como era.

Abrió la última puerta del pasillo y entró en la habitación, cerrándola cuidadosamente tras él. La luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente la cama sobre la que dormía una mujer de cabellos azules. Las persianas de la habitación alzadas del todo, esperando quizás al retorno de cierto guerrero que solía marcharse sin dar explicaciones, sin decirle adiós y sin abrirle su negro corazón.

Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Los cabellos le caían lacios sobre el rostro, igual que a su hija, y, sintiéndose culpable por primera vez en toda la noche, la expresión del rostro del guerrero se tiñó de auténtica tristeza.

Dolía.

Amar profundamente, como él amaba, sin dejar de ser un saiyan, dolía intensamente. Sentía en su aparentemente inexistente corazón como cada una de las lágrimas que ella había derramado y que aún permanecían en sus pestañas se clavaban como agujas envenenadas, matándole desde dentro. Matando aquel inútil orgullo que cubría de sinsentido y de amargura una vida que se había presentado ante él como una segunda oportunidad de resarcir sus errores, de enmendar todos los males cometidos.

Dejó sobre la mesilla ambos guantes y acarició sus azules cabellos suavemente, con un movimiento hipnótico y relajante incluso para él mismo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron levemente y se clavaron como dagas en sus negros orbes.

Un suspiro quizás de alivio, quizás de tristeza latente aún, escapó de los sonrosados labios de ella, y él guardó silencio, esperando la ristra de duras palabras, de acusaciones y de juramentos que estaba convencido que merecía, aquella vez y todas las anteriores.

Mas la blanca mano de ella se posó suavemente en su sien, apaciguando los latidos acelerados de su corazón y dejándole ligeramente desconcertado. Y unas palabras salieron de sus labios, resonando en su cabeza y liberándole, por fin, de cualquier deseo de fuga, de cualquier recuerdo pasado, de cualquier duda.

- Te amo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Su vergüenza, su locura, su conciencia, su amor… su Reina. Bulma.

Ella era la clave.

La cuarta razón. La más importante.

* * *

Finalmente me atreví con un One Shot y además sobre Vegeta, un personaje que me da muchísimo respeto, por lo complicados de su naturaleza y su carácter.

Espero haber acertado y que no me haya quedado muy OoC.

Aunque pensar en un momento tierno de Vegeta es como directamente condenarse al out of character, creo que en este fic, más que ternura, Vegeta evoca compasión. De algún modo y a pesar del paso del tiempo, sigue siendo un alma atormentada y el lado oscuro de su carácter debe tomar el control de vez en cuando, aunque espero que no muy a menudo. ^^

¡Espero vuestra opinión!

**Besos**

**Syad**


End file.
